1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for analyzing a step, and, more particularly, to devices and methods drawn to determining various occurrences within a step.
2. Discussion of the Background
Anomalies in steps while walking or running appear in various instances and may be used to document or predict health or likelihood of injury. For example, anomalies may include increased stride time variability, increased stride length variability, and increased walking speed variability, which each indicate an increased likelihood of falling. Falling, particularly among older adults, causes substantial injuries, decreases life expectancy, and causes substantial direct medical costs. As such, there is a need for further investigation into the relationship between gait, health, and likelihood of injury from falling.